Harry Potter und das Geheimnis der Drei
by McMine30
Summary: Draco, ein Gryffindor! Doch damit fangen die Probleme für Harry und seine Freunde erst an. Endlich! Kapitel 5!
1. Kapitel 1

Autor's Note: Diese Geschichte ist in Zusammenarbeit zwischen EvaF und Marenvs entstanden. Über jedem neuen Kapitel steht, welche der Autorinnen diesen Abschnitt "verbrochen" hat. Wir hoffen, Euch gefällt diese Geschichte.   
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling   
  
Harry Potter und das Geheimnis der Drei  
  
Kapitel 1   
  
(EvaF)  
  
"Verdammt!", murmelte er vor sich hin. Langsam wurde ihm kalt, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen - jedenfalls nicht in seinen neuen Aufenthaltsraum. Vor den Sommerferien, als er noch im sechsten Schuljahr war, schien alles so viel einfacher gewesen zu sein. Er hatte seinen Spaß, indem er zusammen mit ein paar Freunden etwas unternahm. Vorzugsweise machten sie sich über Harry Potter und seine heruntergekommenen Kameraden lustig, das war doch immer wieder aufs neue amüsant. Ach ja, das Beste war, als sie Potter auf der Rückfahrt ein Paar Fledermausohren anhexten! Und Potter konnte einfach gar nichts dagegen tun. War das herrlich, als seine Muggelverwandten ihn so sahen. Sie hörten gar nicht mehr auf zu schreien. Selten hatte er so viel Spaß mit Crabbe und Goyle gehabt. Die beiden waren aber auch zu blöd, um wirklich unterhaltsam zu sein.   
  
Das Lächeln, was sich beim Gedanken an Potters Ohren in Dracos Gesicht geschlichen hatte, verschwand wieder langsam. Ach ja, die Zeiten in denen er Spaß mit den anderen Slytherins hatte, waren jetzt wohl entgültig vorbei. Nun ja, er war ja auch selbst Schuld! Aber warum konnte das Leben nicht einfacher sein? Warum musste sein Vater auch versuchen, ihn zu einem Todesser zu machen? War es nicht genug, dass er selbst so vor Voldemort kroch, warum musste er da auch noch seinen eigenen Sohn hineinziehen?  
  
Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch trauriger, als er an die Reaktion seines Vaters dachte, weil er sich weigerte, ein Teil der dunklen Verschwörung zu werden. Aber Draco sah nicht ein, warum er so eine Art Diener oder Angestellter für jemand werden sollte, wenn er dafür noch nicht mal etwas bekam, außer der Angst, vielleicht mal einfach aus Spaß gefoltert zu werden. So hatte er sich sein späteres Leben bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Außerdem fand er es, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, eigentlich gar nicht lustig, Leute zu quälen und zu töten. Solche Perversitäten überließ er lieber anderen.   
  
Aber es war doch ein Schock, die Reaktion seines Vaters zu sehen. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser wütend werden und ihn vermutlich mit ein paar Flüchen belegen würde oder ähnliches. Er wurde aber lediglich ganz still und sagte: "Von nun an bist du nicht mehr mein Sohn und erwarte ja nicht, dass ich dich mit offenen Armen empfange, wenn du hier angekrochen kommst. Du bist eine Schande für diese Familie. Du gehst auf dein Zimmer bis du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, aber freue dich nicht zu früh, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dort nicht vergessen wirst, wie du deine Familie hintergangen hast."   
  
Nach einer Woche in Hogwarts hatte er verstanden, was sein Vater mit dieser Drohung wirklich meinte. Alle Slytherins weigerten sich mit ihm zu sprechen, außer sie hatten die Möglichkeit, sich über Draco lustig zu machen. Ihr neues Hobby schien zu sein, ihm kindische Streiche zu spielen und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, niemals allein zu sein: Wohin er auch ging, er wurde überall von Blicken verfolgt und vermutete, dass sie seinem Vater über alles, was er tat Berichte lieferten. Nach zwei Wochen konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten, er hatte zwar keine wirklichen Freunde verloren, da er die anderen Slytherins für ziemlich zurückgeblieben hielt, aber es war doch hart, so behandelt zu werden.   
  
Er beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen. Sein Ziel war es, aus Slytherin herausgeschmissen zu werden oder, wenn es denn sein musste, dann sogar aus Hogwarts und da er sich schon einmal die Mühe machte, sollte es durch etwas geschehen, was die Slytherins nicht so leicht vergessen würden.  
  
Für Crabbe und Goyle hatte er sich einen kleinen, besonderen Streich ausgedacht. Er gab den beiden einen Trank, der verursachte, dass sie immer von schwebenden Törtchen verfolgt wurden, die versuchten, sie zu beißen - aber das war eigentlich nur ein Scherz am Rande.   
  
In den Ferien hatte er ein bisschen mehr über Zaubertränke gelernt und entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, sein neu erworbenes Wissen zu nutzen und deshalb braute er einen, mit dem etwas merkwürdig klingendem Namen "rosa Flammengier". (Derjenige, der sich das ausgedacht hatte, musste schon ganz schön krank gewesen sein.) Aber der Trank hatte doch eine unvergessliche und sehr vielseitige Reaktion.   
  
Draco positionierte ihn in der Mitte des Aufenthaltsraumes, als dieser zum Bersten voll war, und sprach aus einiger Entfernung den passenden Spruch. Der Effekt war einfach unvorstellbar! Der Kessel explodierte mit einem enormen Aufkreischen und der Trank wurde im ganzen Raum verteilt. Sobald etwas davon mit Gegenständen in Berührung kam, explodierten diese ebenfalls und die Überreste fingen Feuer und sollten für insgesamt zwei weitere Wochen von herrlich, schweinchenrosa Flammen umzüngelt werden, die man weder manuell, noch mit Magie entfernen konnte. Traf der Trank jedoch eine Person, fingen sofort deren Haare in derselben, doch sehr hervorstechenden Farbe an zu brennen. Natürlich würde die Person nicht verbrennen oder irgendwelche Schmerzen erleiden, aber es kitzelte höllisch - und das auch für mindestens zwei Wochen! Seit dem Streit mit seinem Vater hatte er nicht mehr so gelacht. Als Snape vor Wut schäumend in den Raum stürmte und sah, wie er sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden krümmte, begriff der Professor natürlich sofort, wer der Verursacher dieses Durcheinanders war, zog Draco unsanft vom Boden hoch und schleifte ihn den ganzen Weg bis zum Zimmer des Direktors hinter sich her, was ziemlich anstrengend war, da Draco vor lauter Lachen nicht eigenständig laufen konnte.   
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy! Schön sie zu sehen, ich habe sie schon erwartet. Severus, würdest du uns bitte allein lassen? - So Draco, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir genau erläuterst, aus welchen Gründen du den Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum auf so rigorose Weise zerstört hast."   
  
Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse, als er sich an dieses Gespräch zurückerinnerte, aber er konnte nicht anders, als es, und die nachfolgenden Ereignisse, noch einmal zu durchleben.  
  
"Also Draco, ich bin ein äußerst neugieriger Mensch und kann es gar nicht erwarten, bis ich deine Geschichte höre."   
  
"Ähm, ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht das Haus wechseln, doch wahrscheinlich werden sie mich aus Hogwarts verweisen, aber damit werde ich auch zurecht kommen. - Ich kann bestimmt irgendwo einen Arbeitsplatz finden."   
  
Dumbledore sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an. "Draco, wäre es möglich, dass du vielleicht mit deiner Geschichte ganz von vorne anfängst, damit es mir möglich ist, deine genauen Beweggründe zu verstehen?"   
  
"Das ist einfach gesagt. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich ein Todesser werde, ich wollte nicht und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass die anderen Slytherins mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Und ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mir das Leben hier in Hogwarts besonders schwer machen soll. Davon habe ich zu Hause schon genug."   
  
Dumbledore schien zuerst verblüfft, fing sich aber schnell. "Und warum, Draco, kamst du nicht direkt zu mir?"   
  
"Ich kann meine Angelegenheiten selbst regeln."   
  
"Aha, also deinen Aufenthaltsraum in die Luft zu sprengen erschien dir als die richtige Lösung. Man könnte das als ein bisschen übertrieben betrachten."   
  
"Dann mache ich mich jetzt wohl besser ans Packen und vielleicht kann ich dann ja den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen..."   
  
"Ja, Draco, du solltest wirklich packen, aber du wirst den Fahrenden Ritter nirgendwohin nehmen. Ich werde dich nicht verweisen. Allein deine Weigerung, ein Todesser zu werden, reicht aus, dir noch einmal eine zweite Chance zu geben. Du wirst allerdings wirklich in ein neues Haus sortiert werden. Heute Abend wirst du vor dem Essen noch mal durch den Sprechenden Hut geprüft, auch wenn das vielleicht eine unangenehme Situation für dich sein wird. Aber ich denke, dass das eine höchst geringe Strafe für eine solche Tat ist, du solltest also mehr als dankbar dafür sein."   
  
Auch, wenn es eigentlich unmöglich schien, verdüsterte sich Dracos Mine noch mehr, als er an die Zeremonie dachte, die am Abend statt gefunden hatte.   
  
Er wartete an der Tür, bis Dumbledore seine Ansprache beendete, in der er die gesamte Situation erläuterte. Es war äußerst unangenehm, auf Grund einer solchen Sache im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Immer wieder drehten sich Köpfe um und betrachteten ihn mit einem Ausdruck totaler Verblüffung. Draco würde nie den Blick vergessen, den ihm Harry Potter zuwarf. Er troff geradezu vor Verachtung und Abneigung, aber andererseits war das ja auch nichts ungewöhnliches. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, sollte ihm nur Recht sein, wenn wenigsten das eine Konstante in seinem Leben blieb. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Prüfung und wunderte sich, in welchem Haus er wohl landen würde. Insgeheim hoffte Draco, dass es Ravenclaw sein würde, da er dort wenigsten Anerkennung für seine akademischen Leistungen erlangen konnte.   
  
Und dann war es Zeit, nach vorne zu gehen und wieder wie ein Erstklässler auf dem Schemel Platz zu nehmen. Nachher konnte sich Draco kaum noch an die Vorgänge erinnern, allerdings war die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes unvergesslich.   
  
"So, da bist du also wieder, das passiert wahrlich nicht oft. Ich glaube, in all der Zeit seit der Gründung dieses erwürdigen Gemäuers gab es davon nur drei Fälle. Du hättest dich gut in Slytherin bewähren können, aber du ließest diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt an dir vorüber streichen. Nun denn, dann muss ich mich von Neuem entscheiden."   
  
‚Hm, bitte sortiere mich in Ravenclaw ein!', dachte Draco mit aller Kraft.   
  
"Ravenclaw? Hm, hm, hm. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Platz für dich ist. Du hast den Verstand eines Ravenclaw, ja das stimmt. Aber mit dem Herzen bist du bei weitem kein Ravenclaw, die sind immer in ihren Studien vertieft und nicht gerade die mutigsten Schüler, die diese Schule je gesehen hat. Aber du bist jemand, dessen innerstes Begehren darin besteht, Abenteuer zu erleben. Du hast einen Kopf voller Unsinn und waghalsiger Pläne. Also platziere ich dich in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut der gesamten Schule verkündet. Draco sprang auf, stieß den Hut vom Kopf und machte unbewusst seinem Ärger laut Luft. "Verdammte Scheiße! Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Er schaute auf und merkte, dass die ganze Schule ihn völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass jeder ihn gehört hatte, errötete er und lief so schnell es ging aus der Großen Halle.  
  
Er lief zum Astronomie-Turm und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile wurde es ihm zu dumm und er entschied zum Gryffindor Turm zu gehen. Er kannte den Weg genau, da er jahrelange Erfahrung auf seinen kleinen Erkundungstouren gesammelt hatte, die meistens dazu dienten, das traurig, langweilige Leben Potters auszukundschaften. Warum er sich überhaupt zu so ein Level hinab begeben hatte, wusste Draco auch nicht so genau. Aber früher schien es die richtige Vorgehensweise gewesen zu sein.   
  
Und nun stand er da, und ließ die vergangenen Ereignisse noch mal an sich vorüber ziehen...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Darf ich sie fragen, was sie nach der Sperrstunde hier draußen noch tun?"   
  
Draco schaute vollkommen überrascht auf, als plötzlich Professor McGonagall vor ihm stand.   
  
"Ähm, ich, äh..."  
  
"Haben sie ihre Fähigkeit, zu sprechen verloren?"   
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, ich kenne das Passwort nicht, da sich ja niemand dafür verantwortlich fühlte, es mir mitzuteilen."   
  
Professor McGonagall sah ihn prüfend an und nickte aufmunternd. "Das aktuelle Passwort lautet‚ Sucher-Glück'."   
  
Draco gab ein belustigtes Kichern von sich und dachte, dass sich bei den Gryffindors wohl alles um ihr Lieblingssöhnchen drehte. Wenn das nicht krank war!   
  
"Also gut Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde sie jetzt in ihren Aufenthaltsraum begleiten."   
  
Draco nickte und dachte: ‚Auf in die Höhle des Löwen, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!'   
  
Als er endlich im Aufenthaltsraum stand, wurde wieder alles um ihn herum still. Um Himmels Willen, würden sie denn nie mehr sprechen, wenn er in der Nähe war? Dadurch könnte das Leben hier ja noch mieser werden, als in seinem alten Haus. Bevor sich die Stille noch unangenehmer über den Raum legte, sagte Professor McGonagall: "Also Freunde, hier ist euer neuer Hausgenosse, seine Sachen wurden schon in den Schlafsaal gebracht. Dieser wurde außerdem ein wenig verändert, damit noch ein Bett hinein passt - natürlich. Longbottom, würden sie bitte Mr. Malfoy ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal zeigen? Danke. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht."   
  
Jetzt war Draco allein mit seinen Feinden, oder nein, allein mit seinen Hauskameraden. Irgendwie erschien ihm das alles zu unwirklich um zu passieren. Gott sei Dank setzte sich Neville sofort in Bewegung, um ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Als Draco den Schlafsaal betrat, war er positiv überrascht, da er sich sofort in der gemütlichen Atmosphäre wohl fühlte.   
  
Neville räusperte sich: "Das Bett dort drüben in der Ecke muss wohl deins sein, da es vorher noch nicht da war." Er deutete auf das Bett ganz links in der Ecke und fing an aufzuzählen, wem welches Bett gehörte: "Also, dort in der Ecke schläft Ron, daneben Harry, tja, dann kommt dein Bett und auf der anderen Seite ganz links schläft Dean, daneben Seamus und mein Bett steht deinem genau gegenüber."  
  
‚Klasse, ich bin eingekesselt von Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom. Kann das Ganze eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?' Zu Neville sagte Draco laut, auch wenn es ihn einige Überwindung kostete: "O.k., danke Neville, ich mache mich dann mal ans Auspacken. Du kannst jetzt gehen."   
  
Es sah so aus, als wollte Neville protestieren, dass Draco ihn einfach so herumkommandierte. Aber dann entschied der Junge sich doch, es nicht zu tun, da er eigentlich sehr erleichtert war, dass er nicht mehr länger mit Draco allein sein musste.   
  
Als Draco alles ausgepackt hatte, zog er sich schnell um, legte sich ins Bett und sorgte dafür, dass die Vorhänge fest zugezogen waren. Er dachte, dass es wohl besser sein würde, eine Konfrontation auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben, wenn er nicht ganz so müde war und somit nicht unfähig sich selbst zu verteidigen. Er hörte, wie die anderen einige Zeit später den Saal betraten, ohne wirklich zu reden, als ob sie Angst hätten sich dem Feind zu verraten. ‚Das ist vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht, warum sollte nur ich mich übel fühlen?' Das war Dracos letzter Gedanke, bevor in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Draco öffnete die Augen und starrte verduzt auf den Bettvorhang. ‚Warum ist er bloß rot und nicht grün?' Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Müde rollte er sich aus dem Bett und stand genau gegenüber von Harry Potter.   
  
"Potter."   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Es sah so aus als kämpften sie gegeneinander im Geiste, keiner von Beiden bewegte sich. Plötzlich drehte sich Draco weg und sah sich suchend um.   
  
"Oh, guten Morgen Longbottom, könntest du mir wohl sagen, wo hier der Waschraum ist?" Neville errötete und wusste nicht, was er von der Freundlichkeit des Ex-Slytherin halten sollte. Endlich überwand er sein Erstaunen und seine Angst und brachte es fertig, Malfoy den Weg zu zeigen. Wiederum waren alle still und alle folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken.   
  
‚Langsam bin ich es leid, angestarrt zu werden, als wäre ich irgendein Monster.' Als Draco jedoch zwei Schritte gegangen war, überkam es ihn: Er wirbelte herum um und rief, so laut er konnte: "Buh!"   
  
Alle im Raum zuckten zusammen und Neville schrie sogar leise auf. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend und sehr selbstzufrieden verließ Draco den Raum und steuerte in die von Neville angedeutete Richtung.  
  
‚Vielleicht ist es hier ja doch gar nicht so übel.' 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2   
  
(EvaF)  
  
Harry Potter saß schlecht gelaunt im Klassenraum. Es war die erste Unterrichtsstunde und schon war klar, dass dies ein Tag werden würde, an dem man das Bett besser nicht verlassen hätte. Draco Malfoy, ein Gryffindor! Das war einfach nicht normal und der Kerl schien die Situation auch noch zu genießen. Nach seiner kleinen Aktion im Schlafsaal hatte er sich doch tatsächlich erdreistet, sich an die Mitte des Gryffindor Tisches zu setzen, so dass es unmöglich war sich ungestört zu unterhalten. Und dabei grinste er auch auf seine unverschämte Malfoy-Weise von einem Ohr zum anderen! Und jetzt konnte er sich noch nicht mal mit einem Gespräch mit Ron ablenken, da sein rothaariger Freund neben Hermine saß und sich etwas über einen Zaubertrank erklären ließ. Das hatte ihm ja auch noch zu einem perfekten Tag gefehlt, Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunden. Professor Snape stand an seinem Pult und bereitete etwas vor, als Draco Malfoy gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Raum eilte und in Richtung seines alten Platzes eilte.   
  
  
  
Snape schaute auf und sprach ihn in seiner üblichen öligen Art an.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, was denken sie, was sie da tun?"   
  
"Ich setze mich auf meinen Platz."   
  
"Ich glaube sie irren sich, da sie auf die Slytherin Seite zustreben. Ihr Platz ist dort drüben, neben Mr. Potter."   
  
Draco erstarrte völlig überrumpelt und dabei war er nicht allein. Noch nie hatte man erlebt, dass Professor Snape so zu seinem Lieblingsschüler sprach. Selbst die Slytherins waren so erstaunt, dass ihnen noch nicht einmal ein fieser Kommentar einfiel. Als Draco sich nicht bewegte, sprach Snape noch einmal.   
  
"Brauchen sie Unterstützung, um meiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten? Soll ihnen Potter zu ihrem Platz helfen?"   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Draco rot vor Wut und schmiss sich regelrecht auf den Platz links neben Harry. Wütend begannen sie ihre Arbeit. Harry war so aufgebracht, dass er wild auf seine Nachttulpenwurzeln einhackte. Draco nutzte die Chance:   
  
"Potter, man sollte meinen, dass du in deiner Muggelfamilie gelernt hast, wie man so ein Grünzeug schneidet. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dich in ihrem Haushalt schuften ließen. Bist du sogar zu dumm, um so etwas zu lernen?"   
  
"Halt bloß deine Klappe, Malfoy, bevor ich mich vergesse.", murmelte Harry durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, weil Snape gerade in der Nähe war.   
  
"Oh, was passiert denn, wenn ich noch etwas sage? Holst du dann deine Freunde, damit sie mir weh tun? Ich hab ja solche Angst vor dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut. Apropos Schlammblut, kann dir Granger nicht beim Schneiden helfen? Ich habe gehört, dass Muggelmädchen immer trainiert werden, alles im Haushalt zu tun, was von ihnen verlangt wird."   
  
"Das ist genug Malfoy, du arroganter Waschlappen! Du bist es nicht einmal wert, dass Hermine ihre Schuhe an dir abstreift!" Während Harry dies brüllte, sprang er auf und zückte seine Zauberstab, um Malfoy zu verfluchen.  
  
"Mr. Potter, wie können sie es wagen, einen Mitschüler in MEINER Klasse zu bedrohen? Ich werde ...."  
  
Mehr hörte er nicht mehr von Snapes Tiraden, da Harry so schnell aus der Klasse rannte, wie es ging. Er war überzeugt, dass er gleich explodieren würde. In seinem überreizten Zustand noch eine Sekunde neben Malfoy zu sitzen, war undenkbar. Ihm war auch egal, dass ihm Snape wahrscheinlich eine Unmenge Punkte abziehen würde, da ihm klar war, dass es noch viel mehr sein würden, wenn er Malfoy besinnungslos gehext hätte. Er rannte aus dem Schloss hinaus, bis er am Ufer des Sees ankam. Dort setzte er sich, und starrte auf das Wasser hinaus. Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder und dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl von nun an weiter gehen würde.   
  
‚Wie wird es sein, mit dem Feind in den eigenen Reihen zu leben?'  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich ganz kalt, obwohl es eigentlich ein warmer Spätsommertag war. Harry schaute sich um und erstarrte. Ein Ausdruck von absoluten Horror zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er sich umblickte. Er konnte sich erst von dem Anblick lösen, als er das bedrohliche und unheimliche Knurren hörte, noch nie hatte er einen solchen Laut vernommen. Es klang wie Donner, Trommeln, Regen und dem Rasseln von Ketten. Harry versuchte so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen, konnte aber plötzlich seine Gliedmassen nicht mehr bewegen - eine enorme Kältewelle überrollte ihn und ließ ihn bis ins Innerste versteinern, es war als wäre er aus Eis gemacht. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, er sackte in sich zusammen und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf, als er das Bewusstsein verlor... 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
(Marenvs)  
  
"Harry?" Etwas rüttelte an seiner Schulter. "H-a-r-r-y!" Das Schütteln brach ab, stattdessen packten nun zwei grobe Hände reichlich unsanft zu und hoben ihn halb hoch. "Wach auf, Junge!" Etwas kühles fuhr über seine Stirn und Harry, dessen Augenlieder mit Bleigewichten behangen zu sein schienen, stöhnte leicht. "Wsn?"   
  
"Hagrid, Hagrid! Er hat etwas gesagt, er kommt wieder zu sich!" Eine zweite Stimme, links von Harry und viel zu nah an seinem Ohr, noch dazu viel zu schrill, um in diesem Moment angenehm zu klingen, stieß diesen Ruf aus. Erneut versuchte Harry etwas zu sagen, doch er gab einen Laut von sich, der mehr einem ersticktem Knurren gleichkam. Ihm war kalt, fürchterlich kalt.   
  
"Junge, schlag die Augen auf! Nich wegdösen, klar? Hermine, hohl Hilfe! Ron, halt es!"   
  
Harry konnte hören, wie sich eilige Schritte entfernten, gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sein Oberkörper noch ein wenig aufgerichtet wurde.   
  
"Was ist nur passiert?" Durch den Schleier der überstandenen Ohnmacht erkannte Harry die Stimme seines besten Freundes, der besorgt eine Frage stellte, die nur schwer zu beantworten schien. Tatsächlich erwiderte der tiefe Bass des Wildhüters: "Is' jetzt nicht so wichtig. Halt es nur weiter gut fest."   
  
"Hagrid!"   
  
Ron schien empört und Harrys ohnehin verwirrte Sinne begriffen nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, tatsächlich die Augen aufzuschlagen. Aber er fühlte sich so schwach...   
  
"Hey Harry! Bist doch sonst immer so stark. So'n bisschen Frost haut Dich doch nicht um. Komm schon..." Etwas rubbelte über seine Arme und Harry spürte, wie ihm langsam wärmer wurde.   
  
"Hagrid, du solltest seine Haut dranlassen!" Ron schien tatsächlich nervös zu werden und wenn Harry nicht so unfähig gewesen wäre, sich zu bewegen, hätte er gerne gegrinst - obwohl Ron nicht ganz unrecht hatte, denn was immer Hagrid gerade tat, Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in einen Mähdrescher geraten. Er wäre gerne aufgestanden, doch er konnte nicht mal die Augenlider heben. Oder doch? Harry blinzelte leicht und das Rubbeln hörte abrupt auf.   
  
"Hagrid, er schlägt die Augen auf!"   
  
"Ron, du musst es festhalten!", dröhnte der Wildhüter zurück und plötzlich war ein schrilles Quieken zu hören, wie von einem Ferkel, dem am Schwanz gezogen wird. Harry hörte ein gefluchtes "autsch", das nur von Ron stammen konnte und plötzlich stupste ihn etwas feuchtes an den Hals. Harry spürte, wie sich seine Härchen im Nacken aufrichteten und für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubte er, die Kälte wäre zurückgekehrt. Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war und hinterließ nur eine fahle Erinnerung. Ron schien, was immer ihm entlaufen war, wieder eingefangen zu haben.   
  
"Ro... Ron."   
  
"Ja, Harry?" Der Rotschopf schien mit irgendetwas zu ringen, zumindest klang seine Antwort sehr gepresst, als müsse er mir aller Kraft etwas festhalten. Hatte Hagrid nicht verlangt...?   
  
"Was... ist passiert?" Sprechen war anstrengend. Noch anstrengender jedoch schien es Harry, die Augen auch nur einen winzigen Augenblick offen zu halten, um das Gesicht seines Freundes erkennen zu können.   
  
"Keine Ahnung, wir haben dich hier besinnungslos gefunden. Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"   
  
"Nein... Kalt!"   
  
Hagrid mischte sich ein. "Wir bringen dich auf die Krankenstation. Da vorne kommt Hermine mit Madame Pomefrey!"   
  
Harry war zu erschöpft, um noch eine Antwort geben zu können und er hörte nur noch, wie aufgeregt durcheinander schnatternde Stimmen näher kamen, dann wurde es erneut schwarz um ihn.   
  
Als Harry abermals an diesem Tag erwachte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas anders war. Ihm war nicht mehr kalt, ja, er fühlte sich sogar angenehm erholt. Die harte Wiese, auf der er eben noch gelegen hatte, war gegen eine weiche Matratze getauscht worden. Die Krankenstation!   
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf - was ihm dieses Mal nicht die geringsten Probleme bereitete - und sah sich einem Anblick gegenüber, dem sogar Fluffy, Hagrids übellaunigem, dreiköpfigem Höllenhund alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Snape!   
  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke stand am Fußende des Bettes und schenkte dem Jungen einen dermaßen hasserfüllten Blick, dass sich Harry sofort zurück an den See wünschte. Zum Glück starrte ihn Snape nicht sehr lange an, denn nun schoben sich zwischen ihn und Harry die Gesichter von Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore.   
  
Alle vier sahen gleichfalls besorgt aus und Harry spürte, wie er unter den musternden Blicken leicht errötete. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie sich seinetwegen so große Sorgen machten - noch unangenehmer war es ihm, dass ihm diese Szene so bekannt vorkam. Wie oft hatte er schon hier gelegen? Langsam kam sich Harry selbst wie ein Waschlappen vor, der beim leisesten Anzeichen in Ohnmacht fiel.   
  
Entschlossen setzte sich Harry im Bett auf, griff nach der Brille auf dem Nachttisch und fragte mit fester Stimme: "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"   
  
Dumbledore lächelte weise, während aus der Richtung wo Snape stand, ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören war. Ron und Hermine schienen jedoch aus allen Wolken zu fallen. Sie drängten sich näher an das Bett und während Hermine fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte, schrie Ron ihn geradezu an: "Ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?! Du bist am See in Ohnmacht gefallen, dein Körper hat sich wie ein Eisklotz angefühlt, auf der Krankenstation ist Madame Pomefrey deinetwegen nicht zum Schlafen gekommen und Du wachst erst zwei Tage später wieder auf! DAS ist nicht in Ordnung!"   
  
Obwohl dies alles sehr besorgniserregend klang, musste sich Harry doch ein Grinsen verkneifen. Rons Wangen hatten sich bei seinem Wutausbruch mindestens so rot wie seine Haare gefärbt und er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während er versuchte seinem Freund begreiflich zu machen, was für Sorgen er sich wirklich gemacht hatte. Hermine fand endlich ihre eigene Sprache wieder. Sie legte Ron beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und sah Harry skeptisch in die Augen, als hoffe sie, dort die Antworten auf ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen ablesen zu können. Laut aber sagte sie: "Wie fühlst du dich?"   
  
‚Sehr gut', lag Harry auf der Zunge. Doch das stimmte nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht einfach ‚sehr gut' - er fühlte sich... wie neugeboren. "Besser wie nie", sagte er schließlich, selbst verwundert und sah fragend zu Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer nickte, und obwohl Harrys Zustand doch eigentlich ein Grund zur Erleichterung gewesen wäre, schien Dumbledore im Gegensatz sogar äußerst besorgt. Auch Ron und Hermine warteten auf eine Erklärung des Direktors, der sich nun räusperte. "Nun, es ist schön, wenn es dir besser geht."   
  
‚Nicht besser - geradezu... ich weiß nicht. Wie ein junger Gott?', dachte Harry, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Kannst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?"   
  
Harry nickte, sammelte kurz seine Gedanken und versuchte, sich nicht von dem Drang ablenken zu lassen, sofort aus dem Bett zu springen und wie ein Wilder durch die Krankenstation zu hüpfen. "Ich war am See-"   
  
"Nachdem er Draco bedroht hatte und unverschämter Weise aus dem Klassenraum stürzte", fiel ihm Snape plötzlich ins Wort. Ron und Hermine warfen sich Blicke zu, die nur allzu leicht zu deuten waren und Dumbledore wandte sich seinem Professor zu. "Danke, Severus, das haben sie bereits an anderer Stelle ausführlich erläutert. Darüber werde ich mit Harry noch reden. Doch nun-", er wandte sich wieder dem Krankenbett zu, "erzähl doch bitte weiter."   
  
Harry überlegte eine Weile und ertappte sich dabei, wie er eine Faust um die Bettdecke geschlossen hatte, um nicht mit den Fingern gegen die Matratze zu trommeln. Er fühlte sich voller Energie und wollte nicht länger im Bett bleiben. Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, sich zusammenzureißen. "Viel gibt es nicht mehr zu erzählen. Ich saß am Ufer-" ‚und wünschte Malfoy die Pest an den Hals'- "und plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Ich sah mich um, dann wurde es kalt." Es zitterte Harry leicht, als er daran zurückdachte. Er wusste noch, dass er eine grässliche Fratze gesehen hatte, bevor er zusammengebrochen war, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie dieses... "Gesicht" ausgesehen hatte. "Ich hörte Stimmen, die von Hagrid, Ron und Hermine. Aber richtig aufgewacht, bin ich erst hier wieder."   
  
Es wurde sehr still in dem Raum und während Ron und Hermine ihrem Freund aufmunternd zulächelten, tauschten Dumbledore und Snape nur besorgte Blicke. Harry wandte sich an den Direktor. "Stimmt es, dass zwei Tage vergangen sind?"   
  
Dumbledore nickte behutsam und seufzte. "Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer oder was dich da draußen angefallen hat?"   
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fragte nach einer Weile vorsichtig: "Professor, darf ich die Krankenstation verlassen?"   
  
Dumbledore musterte ihn überrascht und Harry beeilte sich zu sagen: "Nunja, ich fühle mich wieder ganz gut und ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, länger hier zubleiben."   
  
"Was nötig ist und was nicht, entscheidet Madame Pomefrey", blaffte ihn Snape an. "Du solltest froh sein-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Dumbledore fuhr ihm über den Mund. "Harry, fühlst du dich wirklich soweit wieder hergestellt?"   
  
"Ja, auf jeden Fall!"   
  
"Nun gut... Aber versprich mir, auf dich Acht zu geben."   
  
Harry hätte gerne entnervt mit den Augen gerollt. Es ging ihm gut, warum machten sich alle solche Sorgen? Ja, es ging ihm geradezu ausgezeichnet, er hätte Bäume ausreißen können. Um Dumbledore zu beruhigen und um Snape zu ärgern, der sich bleich vor Wut auf die Lippe biss, lächelte Harry brav und nickte. Noch einen Moment länger musterte Dumbledore ihn, dann jedoch nickte auch er und machte sich auf den Weg, die Krankenstation zu verlassen, im Schlepptau Snape, der noch einen letzten bösartigen Blick auf das Bett warf, bevor er durch die Tür trat.   
  
Harry war nun allein mit Ron und Hermine. Jetzt erst stieß er einen Stoßseufzer aus, ließ sich in sein Kissen zurückfallen und meinte gespielt verzweifelt: "Aufzuwachen und dieses Gesicht zu sehen ist ein furchtbarer Albtraum. Was hatte Snape hier zu suchen?"   
  
Hermine sagte schnell, bevor Ron sich zu einer unbedachten Äußerung hinreißen ließ: "Er wollte sehen, wie es seinem Patienten geht."   
  
"WAS?!" Harry saß wieder kerzengerade im Bett. "Seinem Patienten? Was ist passiert? Ist Madame Pomefrey jetzt Professorin für Zaubertränke?"   
  
Ron lachte bei dieser Bemerkung, aber Hermine blieb weiterhin Ernst.   
  
"Das war kein Scherz, oder?", versicherte sich Harry nun doch und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Habe ich wirklich zwei Tage am Stück geschlafen?"   
  
Ron bejahte. "Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht und Snape... Nunja. Madame Pomefrey war machtlos, darum musste unser Lieblingslehrer einen Trank für dich brauen."   
  
"Dumbledore hat es tatsächlich zugelassen, dass mich Snape vielleicht vergiftet?!?"   
  
"Harry!" Hermine schien wütend zu werden, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich genug war, doch dann schimmerten plötzlichen Tränen in ihren Augen und damit hatten weder Ron noch Harry gerechnet. Harry griff beruhigend nach der Hand von Hermine und Ron strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Hermine schniefte kurz und schüttelte die Hände, die sie beruhigen wollten unwillig ab. Sie hatte sich wieder völlig in der Gewalt. Trotzdem war ihre Stimme leiser als üblich, als sie nun sagte: "Wenn Snape diesen Trank nicht gebraut hätte, wärst Du vielleicht gar nicht mehr aufgewacht..." 


	4. Kapitel 4

Draco lag auf seinem Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal, bemüht, die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit einiger Zeit plagten, zu ignorieren. Angesichts des hektischen Treibens um ihn herum war dies allerdings kein so leichtes Unterfangen. Durch Dracos Vorhang, den er so fest wie nur irgend möglich zugezogen hatte, drang das dumpfe Stimmengewirr seiner "Kameraden" und gönnte dem Jungen keine Ruhe.   
  
Draco verstand jedes Wort der Unterhaltung, denn natürlich dachten die anderen Gryffindors nicht im Traum daran, auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen und unterhielten sich laut und überdeutlich - vielleicht machten sie sogar mit Absicht so einen Krach. Besonders das Wiesel konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und übertönte mit seiner piepsigen Stimme noch alle anderen um ein Vielfaches.   
  
‚Ich hasse sie!', fluchte Draco lautlos und wälzte sich zum wiederholten Male auf die andere Seite. Mehr als die Rücksichtslosigkeit der anderen Gryffindors, hasste er jedoch das Thema ihrer Unterhaltung: Harry Potter!   
  
‚Oh, Harry, was ist nur passiert? Oh, Harry, geht es dir wirklich gut? Oh, Harry, du bist ja sooooo tapfer! Oh, Harry, lass mich dein Fußabtreter sein!' Dracos Laune erreichte ein nie gekanntes Tief. Seit Potter von der Krankenstation in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt war, drehte sich die Welt einmal mehr nur um ihn. ‚Oh, Harry, wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht! Oh, Harry, was meinst du, was wir jetzt tun sollen? Oh, Harry, sitzt du auch bequem oder soll ich dir noch ein paar Kissen bringen?'   
  
Dracos zog eine Grimasse. Im Gegensatz zu dem Geschwätz, das er hier ungewollt verfolgen musste, waren die Gespräche mit Crabe und Goyle von geradezu philosophischem Niveau. Das Wiesel hielt sich ran, immer neue Gründe zu erfinden, warum Potter am See wohl ohnmächtig geworden und erst zwei Tage später wieder aufgewacht sei. Die wenigsten dieser Phantasien waren auch nur im Ansatz so einfallsreich und logisch, dass man über sie länger als zwei Minuten grübeln konnte, ohne an dem, vom vielen Denken der letzten Stunde sicher sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogenem Verstand des Wiesels zu zweifeln.   
  
Seamus und Dean schienen alles, was Ron aufzählte, nachzuspielen und ernteten dafür viel Gelächter von den anderen Jungen. Sie hopsten durch den Raum, taten so, als seien sie Monster und grunzten dabei mal wie ein Eisbär mit Verstopfung oder quäkten laut wie ein rülpsender Frosch, was Nevilles Kröte plötzlich dazu veranlasste, sich auf die Suche nach einem paarungsbereiten Weibchen zu begeben. Sie sprang von Longbottems Schoß, woraufhin dieser entsetzt einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und damit den Jungenschlafsaal in ein heilloses Chaos stürzte, weil alle gleichzeitig nach der Kröte greifen wollten, die aus Angst vor so vielen Händen keinen anderen Ausweg wusste, als unter ein Bett zu kriechen und sich von dort nicht mehr hervorlocken zu lassen.   
  
Irgendwann gaben es die anderen Gryffindors auf, Nevilles Haustier durch gutes Zureden oder Drohungen wieder einzufangen und das Gespräch drehte sich wieder nur um eines: Harry Potter und das Monster vom See!   
  
Hätte man Draco gefragt, er hätte die einzig richtige Erklärung für Potters unheimliche Begegnung sofort beim Namen nennen können: Halluzinationen! Wahrscheinlich hatte der arme Kerl nur einen Klatscher zuviel beim letzten Quidditch-Turnier abbekommen - oder er hatte sich einen neuen Trick ausgedacht, um wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, von wo ihn Draco doch in den letzten Tagen eindeutig verdrängt hatte.   
  
Dracos ohnehin schon mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr und er zog sich die Hälfte seines Kopfkissens über die Ohren, um endlich etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Einige Momente lang funktionierte dies gut. Er hörte nur das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und das dumpfe Pochen gegen seine Schläfen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Kopfweh noch lange nicht vorüber war. Doch auch dieser Schmerz ebbte allmählich ab.   
  
Gerade, als Draco meinte, es endlich überstanden zu haben, wurde ruckartig der Vorhang vor seinem Bett zurückgerissen. Das unangenehm gleißende Tageslicht blendete den Ex-Slytherin und er hob schützend eine Hand über die Stirn, um seine Augen zu schützen. Gleichzeitig erkannte er die Silhouette der Person, die unmittelbar vor ihm stand, eine Hand noch am Vorhang, die andere lässig an der Seite baumelnd.   
  
"Potter", zischte Draco, setzte sich schwungvoll auf, obwohl ihm dadurch nur ein neuer Schmerz durch die Schläfe schoss und starrte seinen Gegenüber zornig an. Doch sehr zu Dracos Verwunderung zeichnete sich im Gesicht seines Erzrivalen nicht Gehässigkeit ab, wie es der blonde Junge erwartet hätte. Mehr eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sorge schien sich in Potters Blick wiederzuspiegeln. Er stammelte: "Malfoy... du... du hast Kopfschmerzen."   
  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Woher, zum Donnerwetternochmal, konnte Potter das wissen? Draco hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, den anderen Gryffindors nicht zu zeigen, dass es ihm schlecht ging und ungewöhnlich war sein zugezogener Vorhang auch nicht. Wann immer er sich im Jungenschlafsaal aufhielt, zog er diesen Vorhang um sein Bett und die anderen Jungs verstanden die Aufforderungen, Draco ihn Ruhe zu lassen. "Was willst du?", knurrte Draco nun zwischen den Zähnen und versuchte, so herablassend und forsch wie immer zu klingen.   
  
"Nich... nichts", erwiderte Potter und diesmal überwog eindeutig seine Verwirrung.   
  
"Gut!", rief Draco, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, stand auf und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Schlafsaal und durch den Aufenthaltsraum, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke rings um sich zu achten. Was auch immer in Potter gefahren war, Draco nahm lieber seine Kopfschmerzen in Kauf, als sich länger mit diesem... diesem Simulanten in einem Raum aufzuhalten. Er stieg durch das Gemälde der fetten Dame und verließ den Gryffindorturm, nicht sicher, wohin er sich nun wenden sollte. Schließlich stapfte er in keine bestimmte Richtung los.   
  
(Maren)  
  
Als die Tür krachend ins Schloss gefallen war, herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Ron der eben noch versucht hatte, den seiner Meinung nach wahrscheinlichen Angriff einer Kreuzung zwischen einem Dementor und einem Wolf nachzuspielen, fand als erster seine Stimme wieder.   
  
"Äh Harry, was war das?" Keine Antwort. "Harry? Harry!"   
  
Es kam keinerlei Reaktion von dem Jungen, der noch immer wie in Trance auf das nun verlassene Bett starrte. Ron entschied, dass rufen allein wohl nichts nützte und schüttelte deswegen Harry heftig. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah sich völlig verwirrt um.   
  
"Was ist denn Ron? Ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen?"   
  
"Was los ist? Zeit fürs Abendessen? Wir haben vor zwei Stunden zu Abend gegessen! Oh, in Merlins Namen, geht es dir gut? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du gerade freundlich mit Malfoy geredet hast. Mit Malfoy! Was ist bloß los mit dir? Ah, ich weiß schon, das muss irgendwas mit dem Angriff zu tun haben, irgendwelche Nachwirkungen. Ich glaube du solltest dringend auf die Krankenstation gehen. Schließlich ist Nett-Sein zu Draco Malfoy ein ernstes Problem. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was ich da gesehen habe. Aber du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wir müssen jetzt ganz schnell auf die Krankenstation."   
  
Ron begann Harry Richtung Tür zu ziehen, während Harry sich wunderte, dass Ron fähig war so eine Tirade loszulassen, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Aber so amüsant dieser Gedanke auch war, er wollte bestimmt nicht wieder unter der Aufsicht von Madam Pomfrey stehen.   
  
"Ron, lass mich los!"  
  
Ron hörte nicht auf ihn und zog ihn weiter zur Treppe, die in den Aufenthaltsraum hinabführte.  
  
"Ron, verdammt noch mal, ich sagte, lass mich los! Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Ich habe dir sogar gesagt, dass ich mich besser als je zuvor fühle, und das ändert sich nicht von einer Minute auf die andere. Warum wollen mich alle immer sofort in die Krankenstation stecken, sobald ich mich nicht genauso verhalte, wie es jeder von mir erwartet. Ich habe ein eigenes Leben, kann eigene Entscheidungen treffen und ich kann vor allen Dingen auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und der Krankenflügel ist NICHT mein Lieblingsort in Hogwarts. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich mit Malfoy geredet habe? Seid doch mal ehrlich, keiner von uns kennt ihn wirklich und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass das geändert wird. Eins muss sich auf alle Fälle ändern, ich möchte nämlich nur einmal in meinem Leben in Frieden gelassen und nicht wie ein gestörtes Kind behandelt werden!"   
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, um festzustellen, dass der gesamte Aufenthaltsraum geschockt zu ihm hinaufschaute. Harry rauschte in bester Snape Manier mit wehender Robe die Treppe hinunter und zum Ausgang, dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.   
  
"Das gilt übrigens für euch alle!", rief er erbost bevor er den Raum verließ.   
  
Lee Jordan räusperte sich und sagte: "Uh, da ist aber jemand launisch."   
  
Während die anderen nervös lachten, rannte Hermine sofort zu Ron, der noch blasser als sonst geworden war.   
  
"Was ist nur geschehen?"   
  
Nach einer langen Pause, riss sich Ron endlich zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber eins ist klar, was auch immer er sagen mag, es ist offensichtlich, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Und ich denke wir müssen so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, was es ist. Hermine, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, irgendwie wusste er, dass Malfoy Kopfschmerzen hat und hat ihn darauf angesprochen, anstatt froh zu sein, dass er uns in Ruhe lässt. Und dabei schien er geistig total abwesend zu sein. Irgendwas müssen wir unternehmen, um ihm zu helfen."   
  
Hermine blickte nachdenklich und besorgt drein.   
  
"Nun, ich denke, dass wir heute nichts mehr tun können. Die Nachtruhe hat schon angefangen, aber ich gehe gleich morgen vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek und versuche etwas herauszufinden. Jetzt sollten wir versuchen ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen."   
  
Tröstend legte sie ihre Hand auf Rons Schulter.   
  
"Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut werden. Harry wird schon bald wieder der Alte sein."   
  
Froh, dass Hermine sich nun um das Problem kümmern würde, legte sich Ron zehn Minuten später ins Bett und fiel auch schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf.   
  
Harry rannte wütend den Korridor entlang, ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Er war so aufgebracht, dass er nicht aufhören konnte zu laufen. In letzter Zeit schien er auch nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als zu rennen. Aber irgendwie schien es die richtige Methode zur Stressbekämpfung zu sein.   
  
Also rannte er weiter, wobei er nicht wusste, dass sein Weg ihn zu immer tiefer liegenden Teilen der Burg führte. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt nichts lieber tun, als auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen oder vielleicht mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand laufen, aber stattdessen trugen ihn seine Beine immer weiter.   
  
Er verstand seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr. Er war wütend auf Ron, weil dieser ihn wie ein Kleinkind behandelte. Er war wütend auf Malfoy, weil Malfoy einfach Malfoy war. Und er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so unfreundlich seinem besten Freund und freundlich gegenüber Malfoy gewesen war.   
  
Malfoy, alles schien wieder bei Malfoy zu enden. Warum dachte er über ihn nach? Malfoy war sein Erzrivale, seine Nemesis! Warum war er freundlich zu ihm? Das war einfach wider der Natur. Warum sagte er, dass man Draco vielleicht einfach nur besser kennen lernen müsse? Warum nannte er ihn Draco?   
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können.   
  
Ob es ihm wirklich gut ging, oder erlebte er gerade tatsächlich noch irgendwelche Nachwirkungen von dem Angriff? - Aber natürlich ging es ihm gut, sogar besser als je zuvor, oder nicht?   
  
Immer noch völlig in Gedanken rannte er einen unbekannten Gang entlang. Als er an dessen Ende um eine Ecke lief, prallte er gegen etwas, was seinen Weg versperrte. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf, um zu sehen was es war.   
  
ES war nichts anderes als Professor Snape, der auf ihn hinabsah, als sei er ein misslungener Zaubertrank...   
  
(Eva) 


	5. Kapitel 5

Autor's Note: Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Der böse Schreibblockade-Teufel hat zugeschlagen, wurde aber in den letzten beiden Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt. Hoffentlich bleibt er jetzt eine Weile fort. ;-)   
  
Kapitel 5  
  
(EvaF)  
  
Draco schlenderte langsam durch die Burg und verdrängte dabei völlig den Gedanken, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht außerhalb des Gryffindor Turms aufhalten durfte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es war einfach zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit geschehen. Sein Wechsel von den Slytherins nach Gryffindor, Harry "ich-will-aber-im-Mittelpunkt-stehen" Potter und seine lächerlichen Freunde, die Wut, die Dracos Vater auf ihn hatte... All das ging ihm nun durch den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich waren alle diese Gedanken Grund für die Kopfschmerzen, die Draco noch immer ein wenig plagten.   
  
Doch während er nun durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts schlenderte, spürte er, wie es ihm nach und nach besser ging und das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn schließlich gänzlich vorbei war. Nun, das war immerhin eine gute Sache. Weniger gut war, dass Draco jederzeit von einem Lehrer oder dem Hausmeister auf seinem Rundgang erwischt werden konnte. Doch die Wut, die er noch immer verspürte, ließen den Jungen diese Sorge völlig vergessen - Beinahe wünschte er sich schon, er möge jemandem begegnen, einem Geist, der verfluchten Katze oder ihrem Besitzer. Hauptsache jemand, den man ärgern konnte, ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen!   
  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen, deren Ursprung nicht sehr weit entfernt zu sein schien. Hätte irgendjemand Draco in diesem Augenblick beobachtet, dann wäre er vermutlich ziemlich eingeschüchtert worden. Ein zutiefst grausames Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht des Ex-Slytherin erschienen.  
  
‚Oh, wie herrlich!', dachte er. ‚Es sind sicher ein paar Erstklässer, denen ich einen ordentlichen Schreck einjagen kann! Ich möchte sehen, wie das Blut in ihren Adern gefriert! Ich werde allen beweisen, dass Draco Malfoy grausam sein kann. Ich bin nicht verweichlicht!'  
  
Er selbst hätte in diesem Augenblick und auch später nicht beschreiben können, wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt jemanden verletzen musste. Es war wie ein Urinstinkt, der von ihm forderte, befriedigt zu werden. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen: Sich an den Qualen eines anderen Wesens zu laben.  
  
Leise schlich Draco weiter. Er wollte so lange wie möglich ungesehen bleiben, denn er hatte vor, seine Opfer aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen und zu verfluchen. Er würde seinen Lieblingsspruch anwenden. Dieser bewirkte, dass der Verfluchte das sah, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. Er hatte ihn in einem Buch entdeckt, als er versuchte mehr Material für einen Aufsatz über Irrwichte zu finden. Dieser Spruch stand im engen Zusammenhang mit diesen Kreaturen und ahmte ihre exakte Wirkung nach.  
  
Draco sprang also um die Ecke und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Platz, wo er seine Opfer vermutete, doch er sprach den Zauber nicht zu Ende.   
  
Direkt vor ihm stand Snape, der einen verstörten Harry Potter am Umhang gepackt hatte, und ihn gerade mit sich ziehen wollte. Das hatte Draco nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Fassungslos starte er auf die Szene vor ihm und überlegte, was er nun tun könne. Snape seinerseits hatte den blonden Jungen nun auch entdeckt und ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, schön sie zu sehen. Ich nehme an, dass sie ihren kleinen Freund hier suchen. Nun, sie haben ihn gefunden. Und wenn sie schon mal hier sind, können sie ihn auch gleich zum Direktor begleiten. Er wird sich sicher freuen, sie mal wieder zu sehen, da sie in letzter Zeit so häufig bei ihm waren. Er hat bestimmt schon große Sehnsucht nach ihnen."  
  
"Äh, Professor Snape, sie hier? Was für eine Überraschung! Schön sie zu sehen!"  
  
Was in Merlins Namen war nur los mit ihm? Ob sein neues Haus schon auf ihn abgefärbt hatte? Verlor er nun alle seine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten? Er wollte nicht ein beschränkter Gryffindor werden! Aber im Moment benahm er sich seiner Ansicht nach, genau, wie er es von seinen neuen Hauskameraden gewohnt war. Im Geiste beschimpfte sich Draco noch ein wenig weiter für seine überaus dumme Äußerung. Deshalb wurde er umso mehr von Professor Snapes Antwort überrascht.  
  
"Oh, ich freue, mich auch sie zu sehen! Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
Draco starrte ihn zutiefst verwirrt an und stotterte dann: "Danke... gut. Und.... ihnen?"  
  
"Fantastisch!" Snapes Gesicht zierte unvermittelt ein strahlendes Lächeln. Es stand ihm irgendwie, auch wenn es nicht recht zu seiner sonstigen Art passen wollte. "Was kann ich für sie tun?"   
  
Hörte Draco richtig? Was war bloß mit dem Professor geschehen? Naja, vielleicht konnte er die Lage ja zu ihren Gunsten ausnutzen. Es geschieht nicht oft, eigentlich nie, dass man einen betrunkenen Snape trifft, der keine Ahnung hat, was er eigentlich tut.   
  
"Nun ja, Professor, ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt müde und ich bin sicher, dass es Harry genauso geht. Wir würden fürchterlich gern in unsere Betten zurückkehren. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werden wir uns nun verabschieden."  
  
Das war dreist, aber würde es auch funktionieren? Draco kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe und befürchtete beinahe, dass Snape ihn in eine Kröte für seine Unverschämtheit verwandeln würde. Der Professor nickte jedoch verständnisvoll und öffnete seine Faust, mit der er bis jetzt noch Harry an seinem Umhang gepackt gehalten hatte.   
  
"Aber natürlich. Was bin ich auch für ein Mensch, dass ich sie so spät noch aufhalte? Junge Menschen brauchen ihren Schlaf! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie Morgen übermüdet sind. Schlafen sie gut und träumen sie etwas Schönes. Wir sehen uns Morgen im Zaubertränke Unterricht! Ich freue mich schon sehr!"   
  
Fröhlich winkte Snape den beiden sich schnell entfernenden Schülern hinterher. Nach zwei Minuten nahm er seinen Arm herunter, denn Harry und Draco waren schon lange verschwunden. Statt dessen kratzte er sich verwirrt am Kopf. Hatte er nicht grade Harry Potter bei einem Verstoß gegen die Regeln auf frischer Tat ertappt? Warum war er jetzt weg? Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war es ihm einfach egal...   
  
Auf jeden Fall war er sehr froh, dass er Draco Malfoy getroffen hatte. Der Abend war nun doch viel schöner! Fröhlich pfeifend setzte er seinen Weg zum Direktor fort, der ein kleines Treffen einberufen hatte. Möglicherweise kam er nun zu spät, aber das machte sicher nichts, immerhin hatte er Draco getroffen und das war doch Grund genug, sich zu verspäten.  
  
Kaum waren Harry und Draco um ein paar Ecken gebogen, hielt Harry Draco fest, damit dieser stehen blieb. "Draco, du bist einfach genial! Du hast mich gerettet!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten umarmte Harry Draco heftig. Dieser blieb nur angewidert und versteinert stehen. Es schien unmöglich Harrys Redefluss zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Wie hast du das nur gemacht? Du musst mir unbedingt den Spruch verraten! Snape hat genau das getan, was du wolltest. Du hast ihn wie eine Marionnette benutzt. Noch nie habe ich so etwas beeindruckendes gesehen!"  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Harry konnte ja doch vernünftig sein und dazu auch noch richtig nett.  
  
Als er bemerkte, dass er doch tatsächlich etwas freundliches über seinen Feind gedacht hatte, riss Draco sich zusammen und versuchte Harry klar zu machen, dass er gar nichts gezaubert habe, sondern dass Snape einfach nur betrunken sein musste.  
  
"Nein Draco, Snape war bestimmt nicht betrunken. Bevor du gekommen bist, war er so schlimm wie immer. Er war grade dabei mir eine Standpauke zu halten und mich zum Direktor zu bringen. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihn selten in so schlechter Laune gesehen. Aber als du gekommen bist, hat er sich auf einmal ganz anders verhalten. Spiel jetzt nicht den Bescheidenen! Du bist einfach bewundernswert. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. Danke!  
  
Harry knuffte Draco freundschaftlich in die Seite, ohne dessen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Einer von ihnen überaus glücklich in der Gesellschaft des anderen zu sein, und der andere sehr nachdenklich.  
  
Mittlerweile waren alle anderen Gryffindors schlafen gegangen und so bemerkte niemand, dass die beiden größten Feinde in Hogwarts einträchtig zusammen eintrafen und friedlich unter ihre Bettdecken krochen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Marenvs)  
  
Währenddessen klopfte Severus Snape an die Tür des Direktors und trat ein, als die Türflügel von alleine aufschwangen. Dumbledore stand vor einem kleinen, wassergefüllten Bassin und streute selbstvergessen aus einer Dose mit der Aufschrift "Morgels Zauberfutter für Zauberfische - Für die Gesundheit ihrer Lieblinge" gelbliche Krumen in das Becken. Er wandte sich nicht zu seinem Besucher um, als er nun meinte: "Ah Professor Snape, danke, dass sie zu dieser späten Stunde gekommen sind. Minerva sollte gleich eintreffen..."   
  
Snape nickte nur knapp und musterte misstrauisch die Wandgemälde. Hogwarts ehemalige Direktoren schienen friedlich und desinteressiert, einige schliefen, andere hielten einen leisen Plausch. Doch der Professor für Zaubertränke fühlte sich in der Nähe lebendiger Gemälde von toten Menschen nicht sonderlich wohl, auch wenn sie noch so harmlos und gutmütig erschienen.   
  
Sein Unbehagen wuchs noch - auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen - in Anbetracht eines äußerst zerstreut wirkenden, lebenden Direktors, der seine, für Snape nicht sichtbaren, Zierfische fütterte und dabei glucksende, lockende Laute von sich gab. ‚Glücklich, wie ein kleines Kind', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf und seine Lippen formten bei diesem Gedanken einen dünnen, verzerrten Strich.   
  
Dumbledore musste Snapes Blick im Rücken gespürt haben. Lächelnd wandte er sich von dem Bassin ab und drehte den Deckel auf der Dose "Zauberfutter" zu. "Gibt es etwas, dass sie mir berichten möchten?", fragte der Direktor, nun seinerseits Snape über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg musternd.   
  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke schüttelte den Kopf und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Nicht nur die verstohlenen, wissenden Blicke der Wandgemälde bereiteten ihm Unbehagen. Dumbledore stand ihnen in nichts nach.   
  
"Sind sie sicher?", fragte der Direktor freundlich und wieder verneinte Snape stirnrunzelnd. "Merkwürdig, Professor." Dumbledores Lächeln schwand nicht, doch es wirkte unecht. "Goldie und Guppy scheinen da anderer Meinung."   
  
"Goldie und Guppy?"   
  
Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und trat einen halben Schritt beiseite, um damit für seinen Gegenüber den Blick auf das Bassin freizugeben. Tatsächlich, unter der Wasseroberfläche, die Mäuler dicht an die Scheiben gepresst und dabei lächerlich japsend, schwammen die Karikaturen zweier Forellen - und starrten ihrerseits Snape aus großen, schwarzen Augen an.   
  
‚Forellen' wählte Snape als Beschreibung für diese fischähnlichen Kreaturen nur der Höflichkeit halber. Vielmehr Ähnlichkeit als einen stromlinienförmigen Körper und Schuppen besaßen diese Tiere nicht zu anderen Fischen. Sie hatten weder Kiemen, noch Flossen, dafür gingen ihre Körper jedoch in einen langen, zackenbewehrten Schwanz über, dort, wo sich normalerweise eine zartschimmernde Flosse befunden hätte. So etwas, wie Gliedmaßen besaßen diese Wesen nicht, doch hielten sie sich im Wasser auf gleicher Höhe, indem sie mit flügelähnlichen Auswüchsen, die in langen, gefährlich wirkenden Krallen endeten, auf- und niederschlugen. Entlang ihres Bauches webten kurze, schleierartige Fäden in der Strömung.   
  
Diese Fäden schimmerten, je nach Lichteinfall, in verschiedenen Farben auf und waren auch das Einzige, was man an diesen Kreaturen als schön hätte bezeichnen können. Alles andere, die zu großen Köpfe, die schuppige Haut, der dumme Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht (soweit man die hervorstehenden, liedlosen Augen und die zahnbesetzten, platten Mäuler, die sich gegen die Scheibe des Beckens pressten, als Gesicht bezeichnen mochte) wirkten abstoßend und wenig lieblich. Der Blick, aus den großen schwarzen Augen, das langsame Auf- und Zuschnappen der Mäuler, die tänzelnden Schleier - sie wirkten sehr beruhigend und Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht davon losreißen, gefangen zwischen Abscheu und Faszination.   
  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke schwankte ein wenig und hob eine Hand an seine Schläfen. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Tiere, ihren stechenden Blick und ihre hypnotisierenden Bewegungen... hatte er in einem Buch darüber gelesen?   
  
Bevor Snape sich genauer erinnern konnte, trat Dumbledore wieder zwischen ihn und das Bassin. Der Professor fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser, als er den "Fischen" so nicht mehr direkt gegenüberstand. Noch immer verwirrt, ließ Snape sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, den der Direktor hinter ihm herbeizauberte.   
  
"Goldie und Guppy mögen es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie als Forellen oder Fische bezeichnet. Es sind reinrassige Sinkel, sehr selten und wunderschön", erklärte der Direktor.   
  
"Sinkel..." Snape hatte sich wieder gefangen und saß nun so steif und aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. "Ich erinnere mich, einen solchen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben."   
  
"Tatsächlich? Sie haben vielleicht in einem Buch darüber gelesen?"   
  
Snape stutzte. Vor wenigen Augenblicke noch, hatte er dasselbe gedacht und Dumbledore sprach es nun aus. "Woher...?"   
  
"Woher ich dies weiß? Nun, sie waren in den letzten Augenblicken sehr redselig, mein Guter." Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers ließ den Direktor ein weiteres Mal schmunzeln. "Sinkel sind nicht nur wunderschöne, sondern auch überaus nützliche Tiere. Eine sehr seltene und ungewöhnliche Abart der gemeinen Drachen, wie wir sie kennen, übrigens. Leben im Wasser, bestehen fast nur aus Wasser und atmen Wasser. So ähnlich, wie mancher Lindwurm Feuer atmet oder einige besonders schwerelose Exemplare aus der Gattung der Aerobia Draco sich von Luft ernähren. Sinkel sind nur kleiner, zahmer und klüger", rezitierte Dumbledore und warf seinen neuesten Haustieren dabei einen stolzen Blick zu.   
  
"Und sie bringen Menschen dazu, sich an vergessene Dinge zu erinnern. Ob diese es wollen oder nicht.", fügte Snape finster hinzu. Jetzt wusste er wieder, was er über Sinkel gehört hatte. "Nur ein wenig Hypnose, leicht mit einem passenden Zauberspruch abzuwehren, sofern man sich der besonderen Kräfte dieser Drachen bewusst ist." Der Professor für Zaubertränke sah auf. "Haben sie mich kommen lassen, um mir diesen Trick zu demonstrieren?"   
  
"Es ist viel mehr, als ein Trick" ergänzte Dumbledore begeistert und das wenig erfreute Schnauben Snapes dabei ignorierend. "Ein Sinkel erkennt, dass ein Mensch lügt, selbst wenn sich dieser seiner Lüge gar nicht bewusst ist."   
  
"Wenn sich jemand an einen Vorfall zum Beispiel nicht richtig erinnert, lügt er? Wenn jemand zum Mittagessen nicht Kartoffelauflauf sondern", Snape winkte verächtlich in Richtung des Beckens, "Forelle auf dem Teller hatte, aber felsenfest davon überzeugt ist, noch immer den Käsegeschmack der überbackenen Kartoffeln im Mund zu haben? Nun, das ist natürlich ein ganz besonderer Trick."   
  
Dumbledores Gesicht zierte nur wieder dieses geduldige Lächeln. "Bei ihnen hat dieser Trick jedoch offenbart, dass sie sich auf meine Frage hin, ob sie etwas zu berichten hätten und die sie vehement verneinten, anscheinend einer... falschen Erinnerung aufgesessen sind."   
  
Es war sehr freundlich vom Direktor, Snape nicht gleich als Lügner zu bezeichnen, spöttelte der Professor für Zaubertränke stumm. Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Goldie und Guppy haben gleich, als sie mein Büro betraten gespürt, dass-"   
  
"Dass ich manipuliert wurde.", beendete Snape selbst den Satz. "Ich bitte sie, das ist doch Unsinn! Sagen sie mir lieber, weshalb ich redselig gewesen sein soll!" Snape konnte sich noch immer nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ein paar wasseratmende Fischkopfdrachen in seinen Gedanken herumgestochert haben sollten, ohne dass er, der Professor für Zaubertränke und Anwärter auf die Stelle des Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, etwas davon bemerkt haben sollte.   
  
"Nun, Sinkel frischen nicht nur die Erinnerung auf", zwinkerte Dumbledore, ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Sie stellen sie auch richtig, indem sie demjenigen, den sie lesen... Ja, "lesen" ist wahrscheinlich die beste Beschreibung für das, was diese klugen Tierchen tun. Indem sie also denjenigen die Wahrheit, die echte Erinnerung, aussprechen lassen."   
  
"Ich will also gesagt haben, ich hätte in einem Buch über diese Sinkel gelesen und wusste dadurch, unterbewusst, um was für Kreaturen es sich bei ihnen handelt?" Snape spürte Zorn in sich aufbrodeln. Wer konnte sagen, was er in den verfluchten Augenblicken vor diesem Bassin noch alles geredet hatte. Ha, Dumbledore konnte es! Snape biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte so seinen Impuls, aufzuspringen und grußlos den Direktor in seinem Zimmer mit den verhexten Gemälden allein zurückzulassen.   
  
"Ja, das haben sie. Das Buch hieß "Magische Wassertiere". Der Autor kategorisierte irrtümlicher Weise die Sinkel als fischartige, den Trupp-Forellen zugehörige Lebewesen. Trupp-Forellen sehen einem Sinkel nicht einmal ähnlich, wer weiß, wie dieses Missverständnis geschehen konnte. Bei Trupp-Forellen handelt es sich tatsächlich um Fische und nicht um Drachen. Waren diese Tiere nicht auch eine wichtige Zutat für einen Zaubertrank?"   
  
"Für ein Erkältungsbad. Man verwendet nur die Schwanzflossen", zischte Snape, noch immer wütend, doch auch ein wenig beruhigt. Was auch immer diese Sinkel taten, jemanden derart hypnotisieren, dass sein Unterbewusststein beeinflusst wurde und die Erinnerungen so zu Tage traten: Wirklich Gedankenlesen konnten sie nicht.   
  
Diese hässlichen Mini-Drachen spürten Lügen, sie waren nichts anderes, als lebendige Lügendetektoren, die durch psychologische Raffinessen einen Menschen dazu brachten, Vergessenes, Verändertes oder Verdrängtes laut auszusprechen. Dass Snape Goldie und Guppy in Gedanken als Forellen und Fische bezeichnet hatte, hatten sie nicht gewusst - aber sie hatten den Professor für Zaubertränke sich an ein Buch erinnern lassen und die Passage, in welcher der Autor die Sinkel so klassifiziert hatte. Snape musste das laut gesagt haben: ‚Ich habe in einem Buch mit dem Titel "Magische Wassertiere" gelesen, in dem der Autor die Sinkel den Trupp-Forellen verwandt und den Fischen zugehörig zählt.' Oder etwas in der Art.   
  
Dieses Wissen erleichterte den Professor für Zaubertränke ungemein. Blieb die Frage, worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte und wieso seine Zierforellen Snape noch beim Eintreten in das Büro als - bewussten oder unbewussten - Lügner enttarnt haben wollten. Nun, das nächste Mal war Snape auf so etwas vorbereitet. Es gab denkbar einfache Methoden, sich Gedankenleser oder Hypnotiseure vom Hals zu halten. Meist genügte schon ein kräftiges Blinzeln. Man durfte sich nur nicht in den magischen Bann ziehen lassen, das war alles. Einem starken Willen hatten diese Tricks nichts entgegenzusetzen, es handelte sich dabei ja nicht einmal um echte Magie!   
  
Erleichtert über diese Feststellung, blieb Snape auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. Der Direktor seinerseits schien für den Moment jedoch genug gesagt zu haben und machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung in der Luft. Im gleichen Moment, wie ein weiterer Stuhl neben dem Snapes erschien, schwangen die Türflügel zum Zimmer ein weiteres Mal auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein.   
  
Sie grüßte Snape mit einem kühlen Blick und setzte sich auf eine einladende Geste Dumbledores hin auf den für sie erschienen Stuhl. Der Direktor selbst versicherte sich mit einem Blick zu Goldie und Guppy, die friedlich in ihrem Bassin schwammen und sich nicht mehr eng an die Scheibe pressten und die Anwesenden aus ihren großen Augen musterten, dass sein neuer Gast anscheinend kein... "Erinnerungsverdränger" war und ließ sich dann selbst in seinem Ohrensessel nieder.   
  
"Ich habe die Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Gryffindor zu mir bestellt. Minerva, wie macht sich ihr neuester Zögling?"   
  
McGonagall schien ein wenig überrascht von dieser Eröffnung des Direktors, aber antwortete ohne zu zögern, wobei sie es vermied, Snape anzublicken: "Ich würde sagen, er passt sich an. Überraschender Weise ist bisher noch kein Gryffindor mit einer Beschwerde zu mir gekommen, ich musste noch niemanden von einem Fluch befreien oder eine Strafe aussprechen. Draco verhält sich regelrecht vorbildlich, wenn er auch ein wenig unglücklich über sein neues Haus erscheint."   
  
"Was sagen sie dazu, Professor Snape? Verhält sich Draco wirklich so vorbildlich?"   
  
Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Woher sollte der Professor für Zaubertränke wissen, was sein Ex-Slytherin tat? "Er ist mir, außer im Unterricht, noch nicht wieder über den Weg gelaufen."   
  
Kaum hatte Snape diese Worte ausgesprochen, als Goldie und Guppy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mäulern an den Scheiben ihres Wasserbeckens klebten und ihn anstarrten. Schnell wandte der Professor den Blick ab. McGonagall bemerkte im selben Moment wie Dumbledore das auffällige Verhalten der Sinkel. Der Direktor räusperte sich. "Nun, sie sind Draco Malfoy also nicht begegnet, außer im Zaubertränkeunterricht?"   
  
Das hatte Snape doch gerade gesagt. Sehr langsam nickte der Professor und sah den Direktor dabei fest an. "Das letzte Mal bin ich Draco Malfoy an dem Tag begegnet, als ich den Zaubertrankunterricht abbrechen musste, um für unseren Musterschüler auf der Krankenstation ein Heilmittel zu brauen."   
  
Goldie und Guppy japsten und die schleierartigen Fäden an ihrer Unterseite boten ein verwirrendes Farbenspiel. Snape blinzelte kräftig und konzentrierte sich darauf, Dumbledores Worten zu folgen. Zumindest bewegten sich die Lippen des Direktor und Laute kamen über sie. Seltsamerweise verstand Snape sie nicht - und dann passierte es.   
  
Ohne es aufhalten zu können, sprudelte es aus Snape geradezu heraus. Er erzählte, wie er Harry Potter beim Herumstreunen im Schloss erwischt hatte, wie er den Jungen zu Dumbledore bringen wollte und wie dann plötzlich Draco um eine Ecke getreten war. Wie Snape beide Schüler hatte gehen lassen und ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Wie Snape dann, glücklich und zufrieden, Malfoy geholfen zu haben, zum Direktor aufgebrochen war und dann, wieder ganz er selbst, Dumbledores Zimmer betrat.   
  
Als er geendet hatte, klebten ihm einige Haare auf der Stirn und er schnaufte erschöpft. Je mehr er gesprochen hatte, desto klarer wurde Snape, dass seine Erinnerungen zuvor tatsächlich falsch gewesen waren. Was hatte wer mit ihm angestellt?   
  
McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten schweigend zugehört, jetzt lehnte sich Hogwarts Direktor seufzend in seinem Sessel zurück. Goldie und Guppy schwammen unterdessen wieder in ihrem Bassin, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die beiden Sinkel wirkten irgendwie zufrieden und dies trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Snape zu beruhigen.   
  
"Was soll das?", schnappte er und war sich dabei selbst nicht sicher, wen er eigentlich so grob anfuhr. McGonagalls entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war seine Frage an die anwesenden Personen gerichtet gewesen.   
  
"Wie wir gehört haben, scheinen ihre Erinnerungen tatsächlich manipuliert worden zu sein, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore nun behutsam und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart. "Es bleibt die Frage, von wem und warum."   
  
"Das "Warum" ist doch offensichtlich", mischte sich McGonagall ein. "Um Harry und Draco ihrer Strafe entgehen zu lassen. Direktor, ich fürchte, das "Wer" ist auch allzu schnell beantwortet. In all den Jahren seit Hogwarts bestehen sind schon dreimal-"   
  
"Nun, wir sollten keine allzu schnellen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen", unterbrach Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. "Ihnen ist die Bedeutung dieser Sache sehr wohl bewusst, nicht wahr?"   
  
Snape nickte mühsam. Er hatte schon genug gesprochen an diesem Abend und verspürte kein Bedürfnis, noch mehr von sich preiszugeben. Was Professor McGonagall eben angedeutet hatte, war schon schrecklich genug und Snape hatte nicht übel Lust, diesen ganzen Abend einfach zu vergessen - haha, seine sarkastischen Bemerkungen waren auch schon besser gewesen.   
  
"Wir sollten nichts Voreiliges unternehmen und zunächst abwarten", fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort. "Die Geschichte muss sich nicht unbedingt wiederholen. Ich bin sogar sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir sie dieses Mal abwenden können."   
  
‚Ja, dir bleibt nur noch Hoffnung, alter Mann', dachte Snape müde. ‚Aber wenn du es tatsächlich mit einem zweiten Du-weißt-schon-wer zu tun bekommst, wenn du ein zweites Mal versagst - dann war deine Zuversicht umsonst.' 


End file.
